brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:LEGOBennyBrick3
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —ToaMatau2004 (talk) 12:41, April 24, 2016 (UTC) |} Category Minifigures should not be categorized like this. They are in "Category:Theme Minifigures", not directly in "Category:Theme". Could you stop add categories that are not suitables for Minifigures please? --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 11:47, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Re Uploading Please don't re-upload images that we already have here under another file name. Thanks.--Toa Matau 13:33, May 30, 2015 (UTC) User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO I am giving my images new names because if I use an image with the same name, it's a different image. For example, latest-05 is a picture of Wolverine, but then a pop up says that it has the same title as a picture of Captain America. --Lego benny the spaceman lego (talk) 13:43, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I was telling you that the pictures are the same as one we already have here. File:640-3305.png is the same as file:Coulson with Cap Card.png. See what I mean?--Toa Matau 13:55, May 30, 2015 (UTC) What I am doing is downloading the images from the page LEGO Marvel Super Heroes to my computer, and then placing them on my custom pages. I do not know why the title changes then to be honest. --Lego benny the spaceman lego (talk) 14:04, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I am asking that you just use the files that we already have. There is no reason to re-upload them. Thanks.--Toa Matau 14:09, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Re I have told you multiple times not to make so many edits on pages at once. You edited the themes page about 70 times in about 20 minutes. Due to your multiple warnings for such, you were blocked for 2 weeks. Does this make sense?--Toa Matau 00:51, June 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, but is it possible to add multiple categories at once? I did not know that if possible. Therefore, I truly do not believe I should be banned for an unknown mistake. I am here to help the wiki.--Lego benny the spaceman lego (talk) 02:10, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Yes, there is. You just do it the same way, but just start typing the next category. A good rule for categories is if the page is very old, but you think a category or two is needed, it most likely isn't. Category:Unrated articles has some pages that need categories. Just remember, you are on your last warning. I suggest you read all the rules.--Toa Matau 12:31, June 2, 2015 (UTC) User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO User:DraftMountain22-Rogue One set pictures were finally released by LEGO and please don't delete this photos anymore. Source: www.Facebook.com/LEGO Important! hello, Benny! Please consider supporting me becoming an admin at: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Requests_for_Adminship I know I do not know you well, but we both seem to edit on the Wikia a lot. Please consider supporting me, because every support matters, and I hope to hang out with you on chat, sometime. --Ģøℓʠ₦íѝɉⱥ♍ 19:42, June 22, 2015 (UTC) chat now--GOLDNINJAMX , 02:10, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Here's the award: }|The following comment was given: }|}} }} --GOLDNINJAMX , 03:05, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Airjitzu The Airjitzu flyers were released in June not July.--Toa Matau 13:02, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Ok, sorry, thought they were. Most of them said August anyway. --Lego benny the spaceman lego (talk) 13:03, July 6, 2015 (UTC) I have fixed all of their release dates to June. --Lego benny the spaceman lego (talk) 13:10, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Can you support me to become an admin? You know me and i know you trust me so could you support me to become an admin? Thanks! http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Requests_for_Adminship Hey, would you want to help me replace the dinosaurs photos on the LEGO Jurassic World if you're online now? I'm uploading them already if you see this and want to help. --RobertoWalker (talk) 03:19, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Dinosaurs pics Some of the dinosaurs pics I uploaded yesterday, it's listed on my name 10 hours ago, just go on the tab "Photos" of the wiki. Others I'm uploading now. If you don't find them just nevermind, but thank you either way. --RobertoWalker (talk) 14:58, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Invitation You are cordially invited to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid. There you can vote in your favorite minifigures to fight in a tournament. Battles are written occasionally, usually once a week. WARNING: They are hilarious! While you're waiting for battles, you can check out the Café Clips, Pyramid Stories, and various other sections. If you want to check it out, click on this link: http://legobattle.wikia.com You can read the first battle at this link: http://legobattle.wikia.com/Benny_vs._AntiMatter Enjoy yourself! BubbleBomber (talk) 03:56, July 21, 2015 (UTC) I turned it off because the articles are good and don't need editing. Badges are for themes that need help.--Toa Matau 12:08, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Where did you get the Batman v. Superman poster you used for your custom theme? --GOLDNINJAMX (Talk) 19:57, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Batman v. Superman pic yeah, User:ToaMatau2004 took your poster down, because you used a confidential picture. Hey why was my Picture deleted? It was made on Mecabricks by me for benny it was not copyrighted. LEGOCyborg12 (talk) 07:54, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :I took it down because you said you found it on Google, thus it isn't yours and you didn't have permission to use it. If you made the other one, I will undelete it.--Toa Matau 11:58, July 27, 2015 (UTC) What in the world are you talking about? When did i say i found it on Google? I said that the second image on benny's game that said Promotional image created by LEGOCyborg12 was created by me on Mecabricks. Mecabricks LEGOCyborg12 (talk I'll do it when I can use a computer.--Toa Matau 03:13, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Deadpool movie Yeah, I saw the trailers on YouTube, and from one of them; I'm pretty sure the movie will be rated "R". That means, a big chance I won't be able to see it. :( Important 2.0 Now, I'm gonna be bureaucrat, now. Please vote for me here: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Requests_for_Bureaucrat If you do, I'll give you another award. Thanks. --GOLDNINJAMX (Talk) 00:05, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Gold Bricks --[[User talk:LEGOFan999|'LEGOFan999']]King of Awesomeness Listen, I deleted the content of LEGO Dimensions because LEGO Dimensions looked bad. A few months ago it happened with LEGO Batman 3, and someone brought it back. Also there aren't even pages for Jurassic World minifigs! (Like Nash, Cooper, etc.). I hope you understand me, because I want this wiki to be the best one there is! Chat Could you join chat plz? --I'm the King of the World! (talk) 20:08, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Ayy! Can you please nominate me to get Brickipedian of the Month during September 1? If you do so and I succeed, I'll nominate you for Brickipedian of the Month on October. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 22:59, August 30, 2015 (UTC) why did you ban me from chat? Yo Bennythebrick3 your customs a very awesome!!!! Internet problem Sorry I randomly left chat yesterday. There was an internet problem. Also, that meant my edits on Peter Venkment were not saved. :( --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 04:50, September 19, 2015 (UTC) i will be on in five min spiner wu Interwiki Links I noticed you removed an interwiki link added by a user. If you see a link like please leave it on the page.--Toa Matau 00:29, September 25, 2015 (UTC) It is an admin's (any admin) job at the end of each month to update the awards.--Toa Matau 19:38, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Awards Sorry, I tried to find the Customer of the Month template but I couldn't. Also, I am aware October is almost over, but I will give you the award on that day. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 00:48, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Award Brickipedia The Video Game Here is my first poster for the game. I will add more posters and the plot soon. Also, I added the main antagonist, Anonymous. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 22:05, November 17, 2015 (UTC) My second poster. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 22:49, November 17, 2015 (UTC) An Ability for Ron On "Lego Dimensions 2" You should make Ron have the drone ability, like in the LEO Harry Potter games. He uses scabbers if my calculations are correct, in which they aren't because I did no calculations.SpongebobAtnight (talk) 02:54, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Here is the customizer of the month award. Sorry I could not find the template: Also can you nominated me next please --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 21:03, November 22, 2015 (UTC) New name Changed my name to MLG Neo-futurist. Still under moderation, but I wanted to let you know. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 17:59, November 29, 2015 (UTC) FNAF??? Yo I think some dude made a custom with out calling it one. I just thought I'd report that o you since your a admin. User:Cam Eron14 When admin aren't around, help us by adding the deletion tag or renaming it to a custom.--Toa Matau 00:00, December 2, 2015 (UTC) K User:Cam Eron14 Deel Remember our deel. Plz nominate me.--MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 01:35, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Blocking Why do I keep on getting blocked for no reason? This is the third time and no one leaves me any messages to explain. I can't leave messages or join chat during that period so I cannot report it. PLEASE EXPLAIN WHY I KEEP GETTING BLOCKED.--User:Ahawk007 I answered your question on your page. I highly suggest you contact Wikia Staff. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 04:15, December 12, 2015 (UTC) 2018 Maybe you are an admin here now, but why did you have revert edit to 2018 without check it? *You have deleted the interwiki link. *You have put again the table renovation to the page that do no work in all of pages (it's impossible to edit some of your pages with the table renovation like 2015 or 2016) and the template is not made to work with links, you can check that it don't work. Furthermore, it's not really useful to put a link towards "The LEGO Movie Sequel Sets" in the 2018 page whereas most of 2016 sets that will be released these days have no pages... At least put again the interwiki link toward our 2018 page, it will be kind. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 16:35, December 29, 2015 (UTC) The admin of the French Wiki LEGO Custom I think that http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Custom:LEGO_Star_Wars needs some custom minifigures made by yourself, but if I missed them let me know.--Toa Matau 15:22, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi can you please add the guardians of the galaxy and ronan,Fantastic 4 and doctor doom,and spider-man and his suits too like iron spider,spider-man 2099,spider-man noir, and the other suit of him.And add X-men team... Thank you : My wiki i know you for sometime so i let you in on something i like you to come to my wiki it call ninjago history wik you might become a admin http://ninjago-history.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Spiner_wu chat come chat with me spiner wu Help Hi,I think you know the Lego Star Wars game that is coming out but I don't know how to make chat things unless someone else has so since you are cool and the closest thing I got to a friend on this can you make one so I can to thank, kind regards elbarto 2005 Welcome friend.--MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 03:04, April 26, 2016 (UTC) chat--MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 03:10, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much for standing up for what some of us believe. Honestly, I felt I would be blocked soon if I kept fighting for what I think is right. Its definitely nice to know I got someone I can count on. Thank you and hope we can talk again sometime soon. Bridgetterocks (talk) 03:37, May 2, 2016 (UTC) The administrator team needs to discuss the new issue we are having with the Wiccan page. I will need to see you and Toa on chat sometime. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 04:33, May 2, 2016 (UTC) It is a minor character. I don't think his relationship his important for the page. It has nothing to do with who he is married to. If he was in love with Gwen Stacy I wouldn't add it.--Toa Matau 10:35, May 2, 2016 (UTC) How to get AoS DLC early? Hey Benny this is User:Cam Eron14, I just wanted to ask you how do I get the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. DLC early? One of my friends said you got it and I've seen some low quality videos on youtube of the characters. Where is the series 16 from?--Toa Matau 13:06, May 15, 2016 (UTC) -Toa, I actualy got it, when I was looking at the diffrent TRU websites, I got the PL website, and the icons are updated to august, I found the Mixels S8 icon in the LEGO Cache, same one as in that website. http://www.toysrus.pl/toys/browse/klocki/lego/_/N-102650 --Dadaw (talk) 13:51, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Same as last year The Rouge One set images are out. http://www.brickshow.tv/news/2016/06/lego-star-wars-rogue-one-set-minifigure-images/ Just don't add them here. delete them here if you find them. Also don't let people add references to the sets. I am assuming LEGO must keep them secret like with TFA.--Toa Matau 22:34, June 1, 2016 (UTC) LB4 Custom Hey Benny I thought I'd asked if I could borrow some pics like Pollux and others. PS I accidentally asked someone i thought was you but was blocked. User:Cam Eron14 et phone home--MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 03:41, June 18, 2016 (UTC) One of the admins said you had Lego Marvel Avengers and I had a question for you. On Trevor Slattery's powers list on the game description it says he can break blue bricks. What and where are these? Thanks, Hyperion321 (talk) 23:35, June 20, 2016 (UTC) NO PICKLES!!!--MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 02:25, June 21, 2016 (UTC) I was thinking aboit deleting this page. There seems to be no use for it on this wiki. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 17:11, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Eyy b0ss! I cr8 Black Panther and 21 kid emotes. They work on chat. ;) --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 00:58, June 28, 2016 (UTC) I don't recall Toa talking against my emotes, but I'll talk to him whenever I can. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 00:41, June 29, 2016 (UTC) You were right, but it is hard to do. Hyperion321 (talk) 12:58, July 1, 2016 (UTC) customs Some guy is putting up some Marvel and DC posters on your customs. I wanted to let you know in case if he had your permission. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 00:46, July 4, 2016 (UTC) EmmonicHedgefoxX-7 (talk) 23:13, July 5, 2016 (UTC)Some ideas for LD2:TUMEmmonicHedgefoxX-7 (talk) 23:13, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey Benny. Can you please add J&TNLP, StF and Sailor Moon in your own LEGO Dimensions Sequel? For Jake and The Neverland Pirates and Sofia, Jake would come in a level pack with Captain Jake (can switch to Werewolf Jake and Seasons 1-3 Jake), Bucky and His Sail wagon. Hey b0ss I finally got a new computer. I'll install LDD right after I install some other things. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 05:24, July 15, 2016 (UTC) A portable Brickipedia! Hi there! I'm T3CHNOCIDE from the Wikia Vanguard team. We're a group of users who volunteer to help communities adopt to new technologies and features, like content portability. Brickipedia is a massively popular community (huge fan btw) with great potential, unfortunately a few of your infoboxes do not display well on mobile devices. The new Portable Infobox tool would be a great addition to the wiki. Rather than getting caught up in the numbers, I'll pop straight to the point. I'd love to help your community covert some of your most popular infoboxes to the new portable infobox to really open up your content to the fans who are reading your wiki on mobile devices. I have contacted you and some of your admin colleagues as a first point of call, and would be happy to work with you all to come up with a great infobox design which works for your wiki. I've already created an example template here: Darth Vader, which is a copy of Template:Minifigure. As you can see the designs are very similar however the portable template displays great on mobile devices and on any future apps. As admins of the wiki I contacted you as representatives of the community to see if you would be up for these changes? I am happy to answer any questions about what these changes would mean and how I would go about making them. Thanks! T3CHNOCIDE (talk) ( ) 11:23, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Lego Dimensions year 50, the weirdest thing I've ever seen.. No offense lol martin mcfly (talk) 04:10, July 24, 2016 (UTC) hey legobennybrick3 hey may you help me make a custom video gameBillionair1000 (talk) 04:21, July 24, 2016 (UTC) M well I was thinking Lego Minecraft:Youtubers it all about lego versoins of all minecraft youtubers it the first lego minecraft game Billionair1000 (talk) 04:32, July 24, 2016 (UTC) so I thought about it you could work on my new on called lego minecraft:Youtubers if I publish a new version I could explain what it is Billionair1000 (talk) 04:42, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but I had to delete Donald Trump from your custom theme. Although I realize it was merely a joke, it is against LEGO's guidelines and Brickipedia's guidelines to play fun at politics and controversial matters. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 17:56, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Questions for your own LEGO Dimensions Year 50 1. Why you use plush animals (such as the bear and the beagle) as characters? 2. Is Donald Trump or is Donald Duck? 3. Why had no levels in it? 4. What did you think about this custom? 5. What is everything wrong with those characters? 6. Are you believe that this custom is "VERY AWEESONE"? 7. What you doing both the real life hedgehog and The Joker's abusive father are rideable? 8. If you want to be pretty game, why this game becomes a internet meme? 9. Where's the vehicle or gadget for Gollum? Bricky Blocks (talk) 18:08, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Donald Trump he got that idea from me lol and he made it just to be funny martin mcfly (talk) 18:34, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Custom I already made it a week earlier type down The Brick-Files: The Mystery Team then you will find it martin mcfly (talk) 18:54, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! I appreciate it! martin mcfly (talk) 05:18, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey Benny may you help me with my custom Billionair1000 (talk) 11:24, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey Benny can you help me on my Custom Billionair1000 (talk) 11:29, July 30, 2016 (UTC) well you should be unblocked Hi man, Sorry for dragging you into this GIF Wiki mess, I should've never done it. I hope we're still cool martin mcfly (talk) 09:04, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Are you active b0ss? --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 00:15, August 16, 2016 (UTC) WELCOME BACK We missed you! :D martin mcfly (talk) 12:10, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Expanding LEGO Dimensions 2: The Ultimate Mashup Hey bro, since you said Jake and the Neverland Pirates would do the opposite of Usagi, can I please add Wave 6 for the remade version of LD2:TUM so that way I can add Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Sofia the First, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls and Steven Universe in your game? Packs: J&TNLP Fun Pack (Captain Jake + Sail Wagon), can switch to Jake and Ghost Captain Jake Sofia the First Team Pack (Sofia + Minimus and James + Go-carriage) Note: Sofia can change from her Picnic Games outfit to her Gown and Buttercups outfit. Phineas and Ferb Story Pack (Phineas Flynn + 42 and Flynn-Fletcher House gateway build) Phineas can have the Chez Platypus owner outfit and his Star Wars variant. The Story Pack would adapt Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension. Phineas and Ferb Team Pack (Ferb Fletcher + All Terrain vehicle from Quest for Cool Stuff and Candace Flynn + Sorbet machine) same skins as the character in the story pack for Ferb but for Candace, she can have the Good Future skin and the Star Wars variant. Phineas and Ferb Fun Pack (Fireside Isabella + Rollercoaster), can change to Pilot Isabella and her Regular form Gravity Falls Story Pack (Dipper Pines + Mystery Cart and Mystery Shack Gateway Build) an adaption of the final 6 episodes of Gravity Falls Dipper's variants: Tuxedo Dipper and No hat Dipper. Team Packs (Mabel Pines + TBA and Waddles + Machine that Waddles spoke), (Grunkle Stan + Stanmobile and Bill Chiper + Weirdmaggeddon car) Steven Universe Level Pack (inspired by this: http://i.imgur.com/qQq7sTh.jpg) (Steven Universe + Lion and Laser Light Cannon) Steven's variants: Tuxedo Steven and Raincoat Steven u c me on chat or did you break your ankle Ben? --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 13:36, August 19, 2016 (UTC) CHAT? (TheTruePokemonMaster (talk) 03:38, August 20, 2016 (UTC)) Benny they blocked me :( --Hot-Clara (talk) 19:16, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Oh no, Not again! martin mcfly (talk) 10:22, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Resistance Ground Crew Hey man, just curious; why'd you nix the Resistance Ground Crew minifigure article a while back? It seems like a valid article to me, moreso than some of the stuff that actually has articles on the wiki, but I'm curious as to your reasoning.--Voltron23 (talk) 04:39, February 9, 2017 (UTC)